Q and A with Sandstorm
by Bookwormosis
Summary: I have Sandstorm with me, and she is getting treated like a warrior, except for the fact that she is in my room with me when we answer things. So, send me all you questions and things you want to tell her! Just PM me please.
1. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own warrior cats, even though I want to very much. But I DO own this fanfic and all of them in my profile. So, yea. Warriors are the best**_


	2. Intro

_**Q and A with Sandstorm!**_

_**Sandstorm: **_ Hi everyone!

_**Me: **_ I'm supposed to do the intro, so here we go.

_**Me:**_ I have Sandstorm with me for at least a moon. I live by a forest, so unless she has letters/questions to answer, she is outside. I am giving her freedom and I made her a nice and small den to sleep in. She is enjoying it-

_**Sandstorm:**_ I am enjoying it all, except for the KITTYPET you have Sand.

_**Me:**_ Ok, ok. Sandstorm, you can call me Cloudheart if you need to address me.

_**Sandstorm:**_ That's better. Now can we get this thing started?

_**Me: **_Sure! Ok, everyone. Now it is your turn! PM me what you want to tell and ask Sandstorm. We will get answers and responses out asap.

_**Sandstorm: **_Mouse-brain! You mean that I will get the answers and responses to YOU and YOU will type them up!

_**Me:**_ Yea, yea. Whatever. You knew what I meant. So send me PM's!


	3. First Session

**First Session! I have 2 people have sent me PM's. One is my best friend, but she only saw that and told me. Her name is under guest. The other is Fastblaze789. Here we go….**

Sandstorm:

Would you allow Dustpelt to rape you? It would be funny.  
Do you consider Firestar a Mary-Sue?  
Who do you like more? Leafpool or Squirrelflight?  
Do you approve of Spottedleaf ever been born?  
I WANT DUSTPELT TO RAPE SANDSTORM! Can you bring him on the show?

That's all, Fastblaze789

Fastblaze789:

No offence, but are you insane?! I am never allowing him to rape me. But that wouldn't be considered rape if I let him anyways.

No, I don't consider Firestar a Mary-Sue.

I'd have to say Squirrelflight because she acts more like me then Leafpool. But I love them both.

I approve of Spottedleaf being born, yes. She made me realize not to hold Firestar on a limb and not to take him for granted. Anyways, she's my aunt.

I will see if he can come maybe next session, yes.

_**Cloudheart: **_ Good luck with that. (Mumbles)

-Sandstorm

**Sandstorm:**

Dear Sandstorm, you're awesome!

What is your least favorite cat in your Clan?

What was the best part about having kits?

What did you think when you saw Tigerstar at the end of The Dark Forest battle?

What is your least favorite Clan scent?

**Guest:**

Thanks!

I don't have one now, but it was Darkstripe/ Tigerclaw

Watching them grow up.

That someone was going to die and it wasn't going to be good.

No offence to the Clan, but it's RiverClan. They smell way to fishy.

-Sandstorm

**That's all for this session. Just PM me anything for Sandstorm!**

_**Sandstorm:**_ By everyone!


	4. Second Session!

Second session! This is a lot better then the first, to be honest. Please R&R/PM me. I hope that we will have a longer session next time! Enjoy all the things Sandstorm tells you!

Dear Sandstorm:

Hi i have a couple questions for the sandstorm Q and A.  
1. If you ever had more kits what would be their names (like in kit form)  
2. Did you think Bluestar was a great leader?  
3. If you could have chose your warrior name, what would it be (and not sandstorm)?  
Thanks!

Kittiesrock1234:

I don't know, seeing as kits are named when they are born.

I think she was a very noble and brave leader

Sandpool or Sandpelt

Signed-Sandstorm

To Sandstorm:

Sandstorm, a few questions here.:  
Did you ever mate with Dustpelt?  
Did you want to die with Firestar when he died?

- Silverslash

Silverslash:

No, not really. I mean, he was okay, but not my type.

You bet. I loved him so much.

Love-Sandstorm

Sandstorm:

"What would u do if Tigerstar claimed that he loved u?"  
"Do you approve of Brambleclaw being Squirrelflight's mate?"  
"If you met a kittypet who is being rude and insulting to you, would you attack him/her?"

Howlsong13:

Even though he is my cousion, I would slit the monster's throat. I hate that fleabag.

I think Bramblestar is good for Squirrelflight.

Probably, unless it was an elder or kit.

-Sandstorm

For Sandstorm:

Do you still grive for Firestar, even after the "great battle"?

How shocked were you when you found out that Leafpool was the real mother of Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather?

Did you become a elder after the "great battle", since Firestar is dead?

Warriorfanwriter:

Yes, he was my mate for a long time after all.

Very shocked. I couldn't believe my own daughter- a medicine cat- would break the warrior code.

No, but I bet as soon as I get back Bramblestar will send me to the elders den.

-Sandstorm

That concludes this session. I hope it was interesting!

Sandstorm: Some of these questions were hard to answer!

Me: Go eat that mouse that is sitting on my pillow please…


	5. Hyper Sandstorm's 3rd Session

Sandstorm: We're back! Shortest chapter! I'm hyper! Let's go, let's go, let's go!

Me: Sandstorm! Calm down! *facepalm* Why did my mother give her coffee?! Anyways, let's get started,

HELLO!  
Did u enjoy the mouse she told u to eat?  
Did u know that people are writing storys about u?  
... with Scourge?  
BYE!:D

-Goldengaze20

Dear human:

Yea, yea. The mouse was awesome!

No, no, no! Tell me who so I can go nuts around them! They gunna pay…

Love—A very hyper Sandstorm


	6. Sandstorm's Still Hyper & On The 4th Set

Me: We're back, and Sandstorm is STILL hyper. She is bouncing around like a rabid rabitt right now, so…

Sandstorm: Iiii'mmmm Back! Yay! Another go! More questions! Yay!

Me: *facepalm* Great StarClan, when will she calm down?!

Dear Sandstorm

If you had the chance to save Firestar at the cost of you own life would you do it?  
Do you ever have regrets about mating with a former kittypet?  
Do you think Bramblestar is a good choice for a leader?  
Thats all your my fav she-cat in series hope you put it in the series!

-**Daparodymaster**

**Daprodymaster:**

Yea, yea, yea. Of course you mousebrained idiot

Me: Sorry about that Daprodymaster. She's hyper.

Nope, never, nope.

Yea, Firestar trained him after all. Yea.

Thanks! Here that, I'm Daprodymaster's favorite she-cat!

Sandstorm:  
Did you ever mate with anyone besides Firestar?  
Why did you go with Firestar to save Skyclan?  
You like blueberry scones?  
Do you wanna have more kits?

-Silverslash

**Silverslash:**

No, nope, never. Why?

Cause he asked me to and he's my mate, duh.

What's a blueberry scone? Can I have one please Cloudheart? Pwease?

Me: Tomorrow morning, maybe.

Sandstorm: Yay!

Yea,yea I do!

Me: Well, that went well. I can't believe she's still hyper. Maybe that will be all for today… Yea, she's going outside. Tomorrow I am leaving to go camping for a few days, so probably no updates til' Thursday. But it's been so rainy, I don't know. But, Sandstorm is getting a special guest on for the next update. Sandstorm will give you some hints, so if you guess right, you get to ask both cats questions and might get the guest to PM you about themselves. PM me your guesses, don't review your guess please!

Sandstorm: What am I doing? Giving hints, oh yea. It's a dead cat. This cat died a sad way. This cat was a nice cat. This cat was a friend of Firestar's. This cat lived in the first series arc only. This cat is a she-cat. This cat lived in ThunderClan. Guess who! Send Cloudheart(sandstormxfirestarlove) a PM if you think you know who this cat is!


	7. Author's Note 1

**Hi! Sorry, I know I haven't updated, but as I said, I went camping for Spring Break. Please only send questions by PM and not review, or else we would be breaking the rules and may get taken down. Thanks. That was important. I need you from now on to ONLY PM ME QUESTIONS! I'm not trying to be mean; I am just trying to get that out there. Thank you again. Even though nobody has favorite or followed this *cough **_**Please do**_** cough* I am proud of my story for getting so many reviews, except for the guest that criticized me and not with constructive criticism, but meanly. I don't want you to criticize me, unless it is constructive or with praise. I **_**friendly**_** love all of you nice people, and readers whom are telling me what I should do to improve. Thank you! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
